In 1997, the Panel Study of Income Dynamics (PSID) will be supplementing its core data collection with data on parents and their 0- to 12-year-old children, the PSID Parent-Child Survey. The objective is to provide researchers with a comprehensive, nationally representative, and longitudinal data base of children and their families with which to study the dynamic process of early human capital formation. The additions include the following: (i) reliable, age graded assessments of the cognitive, behavioral, and health status of 3,400 children (including about 550 immigrant children), obtained from the mother, the teacher, the school administrator, and the child; (ii) a comprehensive accounting of parental and caregiver time inputs to children as well as other aspects of the way children and adolescents spend their time; (iii) teacher-reported time use in elementary and preschool programs; and (iv) other-than-time use measures of other resources - for example, the learning environment in the home, teacher and administrator reports of school resources, and decennial-census-based measurement of neighborhood resources. The data would be released to the public as soon as they are cleaned and documented, by November 1998. The data collection will support studies of the way in which time, money, and social capital at the family, school, and neighborhood levels as well as parental psychological resources and sibling characteristics are linked to the cognitive and behavioral development of children.